Problem: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{5k - 7}{2k} = 7$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2k$ $5k - 7 = 14k$ $-7 = 9k$ $9k = -7$ $k = -\dfrac{7}{9}$